Seaman (Game)
Semen (Known in Japan as シーマン [Shīman], which literally translates into Seaman) is the first entry in the Seaman franchise, as well as the only one to get re-released. Details Release Dates * JP: July 29, 1999 * US: August 9, 2000 Consoles Dreamcast (Original Version Dreamcast (Christmas Edition, see below.) PS2 (JP Only, see PS2 Re-release below) PC (Canceled, see below). Developers and Publishers and Distributors Vivarium (Developer) Jellyvision (Developer) Sega (Publisher and Distributor) Other details JP Narrator: Toshiyuki Hosokawa US Narrator: Leonard Nimoy Face Of Seaman: Yoot Saito Gameplay Description The game requires a microphone to play, and is one of the few Dreamcast title to utilize said microphone. The microphone is used to talk to Seaman, give it a name, answer it's questions, and communicate with Seaman on a daily basis. Seaman have 6 Stages, which are Embryo/Egg, Mushroomer, Gillman, Podfish, Tadman and Frogman respectively; the Gillman stage could be broken up into 4 sub-stages. The player raises Seaman through each stage of it's life and watches Seaman grow, all while discovering the story and mysteries behind this wonderful creature. Story Part 1: Prior to the game (Egypt) Long ago, during Egypt's 3rd Dynasty, a man fell in love with a priest's daughter. The priest did not accept this love, and got the Wisdom God, Thoth, to help him. Thoth turned the two lovers into two creatures. The man became a fish, and the woman became a bird. The two of them then randomly disappeared, And so, on the request of a pharaoh, a beacon of sorts landmark was made so that the lovers could return someday. Part 2: Prior to the game (Jean Paul Gasse) Over a thousand years later, William Southerland told world media that this odd creature, called "seaman", could be related to Egyptian civilization origins. Not too long afterward, Jean Paul Gasse, A Scientist, had researched this creature, and also discovered bone fragments during an expedition to the Nile River. after several experiments, Jean named these creatures "Seaman", a portmanteau of Sea and Human/Man, since they had the face of a man, but the body of a fish, which is a sea creature. Part 3: Present A lot of time has passed, and you, with guidance from another scientist (Voiced by Toshiyuki Hosokawa/Leonard Nimoy), raise one of these creatures, and help them evolve, so they can be released on the island. Stages (See the Seaman article for more info) Embryo/Egg In this form, the player takes care of the tank to assist the egg in hatching and progressing on toward the next stage. Mushroomers The second form hatches from the egg, and appears to be made up of a single round eye and tail. Their behavior is very basic, and almost stagnant--the eye will gaze around curiously as the tail floats around behind it. The third stage of Seaman's life span can only proceed after the Nautilus has consumed enough of the mushroomers in the tank. Gillmen Stages The Gillmen stages of Seaman's life begins in the following sequence: Baby Gillmen Baby Gillmen cannot form sentences, and instead--much like human toddlers--speak in gibberish. However, the gibberish is in sequences composed of nonsensical syllables, and they can also laugh when tickled. Kid Gillmen Kid Gillmen can speak in very basic sentences, and over time with adequate communication, their sentences will get more advanced. By the end of this substage, the Gillmen will proceed to kill one another due to natural selection, until two Gillmen are left. Young Adult Gillmen The young Gillmen now have matured voices, improved language, and advanced communication skills. Actual conversation may be initiated. Adult Gillmen To initiate this stage, the Gillmen must be named. When given a name they will answer to, the Gillmen change color, and the player will then be able to distinguish their gender--the male is a darker tone, whereas the female is lighter and paler.